


My Hero:Long Lost Hero

by Shadowalis



Series: My Hero:Rise Of New Justice [2]
Category: Original characters - Fandom, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-11
Updated: 2020-08-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 08:02:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25840042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadowalis/pseuds/Shadowalis
Summary: The retired hero, RadBlade, otherwise known by his civilian name, Kaoru, must make the ultimate choice of returning to the fray as a pro-hero, or face the guilt of letting a villain get away with the destruction of an entire city. In this race against the clock, can this once great protector reignite his spark for justice?
Series: My Hero:Rise Of New Justice [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1794430





	My Hero:Long Lost Hero

Kaoru Takao was an ordinary man with not much special about him. His quirk was his only truly unique quality. The ability to radiate heat through anything he touches, without melting or burning said object. He went day by day on cup noodles and whatever scraps he could be bothered to get. He was a wreck of a 29 year old man with night terrors. But, it wasn’t all horrible. He did have a decent job at an electric company, and a decent house, despite the few leaks in the roof. He lived in the sub-urbs, away from the intense action. His world was in a bubble, and he never thought it would pop. Until he received a letter. This letter was from a villain threatening to destroy the town he called home, unless he revealed himself within two weeks, but he had a hard time believing that it could ever be true.

**Author's Note:**

> Kaoru is useable in any work without asking, as long as he isn’t shipped. To shop him, ask permission.


End file.
